Magic Flights!
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Attraction Type' |Fireworks show |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Designer' |Walt Disney Creative Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Duration' |12 minutes |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Host |Princess Aurora, Jaq, Gus and Pinocchio |} ''Magic Flights! ''is a fireworks display commemorating Magic Kingdom Canada. Described as an "E ticket in the sky," the show features fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, lights, mist screens, lower level pyrotechnics, isopar flame effects, projections and lasers set to the soundtracks of some of Walt Disney World Canada's most famous rides and shows. Show summary *'Opening' - The "Wishes" fanfare and theme plays here, introducing the main musical theme of the entire show. *'Introduction' - The introduction is provided by Princess Aurora (Jennifer Hale), Pinocchio (Elan Garfias), Jaq (Rob Paulsen) and Gus (Corey Burton). tells the audience about the magic of Disneyland and the beauty of dreams and how important they really are. *'Imagination' - Princess Aurora talks more about the magic of Disneyland. Rapunzel (Mandy Moore), and Belle (Julie Nathanson) all share their dreams and fondest wishes. At each character's introduction, *'New World' - As the song, "A Whole New World" is being played, Aladdin (Brad Kane) remains the suave prince, and takes Jasmine (Lea Salonga) around the world on the magic carpet. During the trip, Jasmine exposes Ali as the Aladdin, and demands the truth from him. Aladdin instead fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. The couple kisses as Aladdin returns her home. *'Magic Moon' - That night, Mickey, Donald and Goofy sleep, the beanstalk sprouted and it carried their house upward as it grew. *'Magic Laughter' - As he is sleeping, he has a Laugh about Heffalumps and Woozles stealing his honey and chasing him around (This scene may have been inspired by the Pink Elephants on Parade sequence in Dumbo). *'Roger Roller Coaster Ride' - Roger Rabbit (Charles Fleischer) and Baby Herman (April Winchell) roller coaster carriage which is traveling slowly up. The next stage of this short the carriage continues to climb a tall hill in the track. The two reach the top of the drop which is exaggerated to reach beyond the clouds and into space. Roger looks down and sees the world. Moments later the carriage drops down thousands of meters. The speed of the drop is maintained throughout the remainder of the chase. Roger grasping onto Baby Herman, tumbling and losing their carriage leaving Roger sliding along the tracks with his feet, gradually gaining friction causing his feet to catch fire. The tracks run into a dark tunnel and then stumbles across a 'wrong way sign'. Finally Herman and Roger crash through the sign and into a real-life filming studio. *'Villains' - Ursula (Pat Carroll) makes a deal with Ariel (Jodi Benson) to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Within these three days, Fagin (Gilbert Gottfried) then arrives at the scene and saves the group with his scooter and a chase follows through New York, and right into the subway tunnels. Sykes (Robert Loggia), driving like a maniac, pursues Fagin through the subway. Jenny (Natalie Gregory) accidentally ends up on the hood of Sykes' car, Fagin attempts to retrieve Jenny, and Tito drives the scooter up the side of a bridge as Sykes' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, obliterating Sykes and sending him and his car crashing into the Hudson River, the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest. *'Magic Kiss' - But loses his balance and falls off the balcony to his death. Just as the Beast (Robby Benson) succumbs to his wounds, Belle whispers that she loves him, breaking the spell just as the rose's last petal falls. The Beast comes back to life, his human form restored. As he and Belle kiss, the castle and its inhabitants return to their previous states as well. Belle and the prince dance in the ballroom with her father and the humanized servants happily watching. *'Conclusion' - The reprise of "Magic Flights" plays. *'Exit Music' - Come Dream a Dream from Disney Dreams! Category:Magic Kingdom (Canada) Park Category:Fireworks shows